Wake Up
by slytherinqueen525
Summary: Harry gets injured and Teddy has a heart to heart with him while he's unconscious.


**A/N: Just another little one-shot. I've been reading a lot of Teddy Lupin stuff lately and this just won't leave me alone. Lots of Teddy/Harry love all over this one. Teddy POV by the way. Enjoy!**

I, Teddy Lupin sat playing with my god-siblings. James is 7, Albus is 5, and little Lily is 4. I am 12 and spending the summer before my second year at Hogwarts with my godfather, Harry Potter and his family. Well more of Harry's family due to the fact that the Ministry had found a large group of neo-death eaters and Harry was working double time with Uncle Ron. The two of them were the best aurors the ministry had ever seen and they were out on a very dangerous and important mission right now. That's at least what Aunt Ginny said anytime I ask her when Uncle Harry would be back. So here I am playing with Harry's kids when a green fire roared and a very battered looking Uncle Ron stepped out of the fire. I got up to run to him, but stopped myself when I saw my Uncle's normally carefree face. I'd never seen that look from Uncle Ron before. Fear. Uncle Ron didn't fear anything. Except for maybe a spider. I cringed as Uncle Ron yelled, "Ginny! Ginny where are you!"

Aunt Ginny came running down the stairs, "Ron what is it? Why are you yelling," she looked around as she spoke with a hopeful look, as if waiting for Uncle Harry to show up with a bouquet of lilies like he always does after a mission. Her face fell, "Where's Harry?"

Uncle Ron's face twisted with fear and sadness, "He's on his way to St. Mungo's," he looked at his watch, "actually he might already be there. Our information was off, there were at least 50 death eaters there. Not enough for two people. We sent an owl and were waiting for back up when they found where we were staying. It turned into a warzone. They captured Harry and took him," he shot a glance at me and then to the kids as if wanting me to take the kids out of the room but I glared and stood my ground. Shrugging he continued, "back up still hadn't come. So in the morning I went in incognito to get him out. I took out half the remaining forces, but Harry was surrounded. They were torturing him and taunting him. They were saying they'd come for you and for the kids. And Harry snapped. I haven't seen him that focused since the department of mysteries against Bellatrix."

I fell to the ground at the same time as Aunt Ginny, luckily Uncle Ron caught her. He looked at me, "Is he okay Uncle Ron?"

He looked ashamed, "I did my best but he started using wandless magic and got drained of most of his powers. It's lucky he has some left Gin, it's keeping him alive. The cruciatus curse is affecting him, they don't know how he'll be when he wakes up." That's all Aunt Ginny needed to hear, she got all of us together and apparated directly into the waiting room of St. Mungo's. They immediately took us up. As Aunt Ginny was yelling at a doctor to confirm what Uncle Ron said, I took a cautious look around before sneaking into Uncle Harry's room.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw him lying in the bed. Tears came to my eyes as I climbed into the bed next to him. I didn't bother to brush them aside. My gram told me that even though people are unconscious usually they can still hear you. So I spoke, "Hey Uncle Harry. It's me Teddy. I know that you probably can't hear me, but I hope you can because you need to hear this. You need to know that I'm still here. And so is Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron and James and Albus and Lily. And I'm sure Grandma Molly is raining terror on the poor receptionist downstairs so that she can come see you. I don't hear Aunt Ginny anymore, she must have stopped berating the doctor. She's very worried you know. I don't think she could take losing you. Remember what you told me? When I asked about the war? And you said your biggest regret was leaving Ginny? Well remember that now. Don't leave her again. She may have lasted once, but I don't know if she could again. Besides, you can't leave your kids. They love you to death. But if something happens I'll take care of them. Just like you took care of me. I know I'm not their godfather, but I'm your oldest child. I'll be like Uncle Bill. He always took care of his siblings and I will too. All of you guys are my heroes. Especially you." I hear the door open, but I ignore it. He has to know why he can't leave. The reason I'm afraid to speak to him when he is awake. Now that he can't really hear me, I have to tell him now. "I have to tell you something. Something I've always denied when people ask me about you. Due to fearing rejection from you and your family. You are the father I wish I could have really had Harry. And because of that you can't leave me. I've already lost by real father and mother. You and Ginny and the kids are all I have and if you leave, then who will want me? Please don't leave me Harry." I started to cry harder now and even though I'm 12 and I know not to cry I can't help it. I fall asleep and dream of my parents.

I wake up to find my pillow moving. Seems like some trick James would play on me, but then I remember where I am and I look up and Uncle Harry's green eyes are looking at me and he has a small smile tugging at his lips and he says "Hey kid." I launch myself towards him and hug him tight. It seems I may regressed in age today, but I don't care, "Harry you are alive!"

He laughs out loud, "of course I am. Didn't think I'd leave you did you?" He winks and I smile. All around is our big family. All the Weasleys and their kids and Harry's kids and I know I have plenty of people who want me. But in that little sentence I know that Harry was awake and that he would never reject me as a son or godson. And I always have a family to call my own.

**A/N: Okay so a little sappy and I think the ending could have been more but I'm not sure how else to end it.**


End file.
